


Tobacco and petrichor

by Prawnperson



Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Chases, Death, Mild Horror, ravines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Admittedly, Warbucks may have bitten off more than he can chew this time.





	Tobacco and petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never played hamlet before because I’m on console so sorry if this is all wrong.

Admittedly, Warbucks may have bitten off more than he can chew this time.

There are so many of those plants. So, so many, and they’re starting to get a bit too close for comfort. Snapping at his heels, even. His chest is now starting to seize as he gasps down air and he’s getting a bad case of windburn. This is less than ideal. 

He manages to sprint a few feet up ahead, skidding to a halt just in time in front of a large chasm in the earth. The ground is split open, revealing the dusty red muck on both sides. The ravine is definitely too wide to even attempt a jump, but there does seem to be some way over. There’s a canopy on the other side of the ravine, and, pulled taut across it, there’s a vine, anchored to a stump just a few metres to the left of Warbucks.

He unties the vine and wraps it rather experimentally around his good wrist. It seems sturdy enough, if a little dry. It’s either this, or attempt to fight that entire pack of creatures, and even he isn’t overly confident enough to think that could possibly go well. Besides, he’s running low on gunpowder. Dangerously low.

Considering his options, he finally opts for the swinging vine method. He inhales deeply, immediately catching the scent of both the jungle and himself. Tobacco and petrichor, a comforting combination. 

Warbucks takes a step back, giving the vine one last tug, for safety’s sake. He shoves his blunderbuss beneath his arm before taking the vine in his other hands, both gripping firmly onto it. satisfied that the vine will take his weight in its current position, he moves backwards, so that he’s standing just ahead of the snapping plants. He swings his heel back, and leaps.

He’s about half way across the wide split whenever he hears a sound. It’s similar to the tearing of fabric, followed by and eerily loud groan from the damp branches on the other side of the ravine.

The vine snaps in what must be less than a second after the realisation, and Warbucks plummets into the depths of the ravine. 

———

“Good grief.”

Charlie matters to herself, eyes widening as she watches the scene back again in the viewing pool. She had no intention of him going out like that. No, that vine trap was meant for Wheeler. A little prank on her. She had wanted his removal to be clean and even, like rubbing out a mistake on a piece of paper.

Well, he’s gone now, that’s for sure. 

She can hear his scream echoing off the walls of the chasm as he falls. It’s almost comical, definitely enough to make her smirk, fangs digging into her bottom lip. Maybe the others will wonder where he went.

Maybe they won’t.

Satisfied that her job is done, Charlie moves her hand demurely over the surface of the viewing pool. The water ripples and shimmers, silver morphing and shifting to black.

“Alrighty then, let’s check up on Wilson...”

As much as Charlie hates to admit it, even she can be made to feel uncomfortable. It’s difficult, but some things can bring about that squirming feeling in the very pit of her stomach. Discovering the secret room, walking in on Winona and Jenny. Things ranging from embarrassment to fear to a plain bad feeling, or a combination of any of them.

One of the things that makes her feel incredibly uncomfortable, she finds, is the fact that she can still hear Warbucks’ final cry reverberate from somewhere within the throne room, as though he is still falling, even now.

It is with great displeasure that she finds out nearly two hours later that his cries are still echoing.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always found it incredibly interesting to think of how Warbucks would be deleted within the ‘canon’ of the game. Like, all the survivors are there for a reason, right? So how did they remove Warbucks, and why? I just thought it may be a fun idea to play around with!


End file.
